Room Rules
1: Picture limits are 500X500. Pictures must be tasteful, no nudity or vulgarity. If a staff member asked you to remove a picture please do so. 2:The room rating is M for Mature, this means that the room is for mature players and content in the room may be equal to what is seen in R rated movies. However please take sexually explicit or graphically violent role-play to PM’s or Private rooms. 3: Please respect one another, we are all mature people and should behave as such. Open ridicule and IC/OOC comments directed toward a player or a style of play will not be tolerated. Please keep IC/OOC comments meant to harass and or insult the player of a character, or a particular style of play out of room. If you have a problem with another chatter please take it to a staff member. If you have a problem with a staff member please take it to the Host. Treat other people as you would like to be treated. The staff members of the room reserve the right to ban anyone they see taking part in this sort of behavior, and will do so. 4: The Darkness is not a PvP room. This means that Player Characters cannot kill, maim, mutilate, Embrace, or otherwise gravely harm other Player Characters without the permission of that character's player. However, this is also a World of Darkness room, which means that characters will more often than not find themselves in situations where very bad stuff can happen to them. Staff-Run scenes, unless stated beforehand, will most often be considered lethal. Staff-Run Characters can kill and be killed by Player Characters. Does that mean that just anyone should go on a character murder spree just because? Obviously not. IC reasons should be present in these actions, should they occur (‘I don’t like that character’ is not an IC reason, which should go without saying). Also, IC actions have IC consequences. If your werewolf breaks the Litany, your vampire breaks the Masquerade, etc., you should be prepared for that character to suffer the consequences of their actions, up to and including character death. On the other hand, Staff Characters are not omnipresent or omnipotent. They cannot know everything that goes on in the room, or act on this knowledge, without solid In-Character reasons 5: Characters do not need to be submitted for approval, must have freebie expenditure included on the sheet, and once approved all sheets must be linked to the handle of that character. (The exception for this rule is ST controlled NPC's) A Two-week playtest period for characters is allowed before submitted for approval though the character would receive no XP during the playtest period. Once characters are complete they will receive 3 Xp per logged scene. Staff run scenes have the possibility of earning players more XP based on their involvement with the plot. 6: Canon characters from White Wolf material of any kind is not allowed, except by storytellers for plot purposes. Characters from books, television and movies are not allowed. 7: Have Fun! Category:Rules